The Real Solo
by Vampireotaku
Summary: Chapter two out!!!!! The real one this time...i promise! :)
1. prologue

*Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story except for the plot

*Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. I think so anywayz.

*Ramblings-Okay for any of you that care I am still writing Double Image it's just on hold until the next chapter is finished. I took it off until I figured out the chaptering system. I'm also working on a story called Super Friend Six. Not a flashy title I know but I'm still working out the kinks. I know it will have sailor moon, Gundam wing, Ranma 1/2, and Princess Mononoke but that's about it. This story is a Ranma 1/2 crossed with Gundam wing. The main characters are Ranma, Duo and Heero. 

****

CHALLENGE

I would like to issue a challenge to all you crossover and Ranma 1/2 fans. I dare you to write a Ranma 1/2 crossover with no personal inserts, having Ranma as the main character, and pair him up with someone other Akane. If someone wants to create prizes for first, second, and third place I would really appreciate it. Also on the story if you decide to accept this challenge I need for you to e-mail me informing me so I know. Also I require that you have this story containing only one other series other than Ranma. That's it. Any questions then e-mail me at [Oceana_elf@yahoo.com][1]**. Ja ne. **

**On with the story**

What if all you thought you knew about a person was wrong? What if that person was you?

The Real Solo

PG-13

General

Prologue

Sometimes life sucks, and I mean really, sucks. Life can seem like a spider, with the world as its web and we its victim. For others it seems as if life is a king and the world and all of us its joker. And for some life is the perfect example of Murphy's law and we are cursed. 

Life is an eternal mystery full of secrets. For three young teenagers these secrets are about to have an explosive world premier, one that you can't miss. The only problem is that we have no idea when. I'll say one thing.

****

No one ever stays dead these days.

****Gahhhh that was short! Don't worry it gets better…and longer (*)_(*); I really put this out to prove I am alive. I found out one person has me on author alert. I would like to know who so I can say thank you and dedicate this story to them.

So what do you think? Should I continue? It's up to you now. Feel free to give any suggestions. I already know which fiancé I'm pairing Ranma with and it's a little bit of a surprise.

   [1]: /ym/Compose?To=Oceana_elf@yahoo.com



	2. chapter one

The Real Solo-Part 1

*Disclaimer-I do not own Gundam Wing or Ranma 1/2. I wish! Heero!!! Ranma!!! I luv ya. I own the story though so I hope ya like it.

AN- Thoughts will be in whatever form Ranma's in and Ranma-chan indicates Ranma in female form.

****On with the story****

** **

The Real Solo

Part One

The silence of the day was broken by the sound of a body impacting with a 'splash.'

Ranma-chan sighed and mumbled something that resembled the words tomboy and uncute.

"Having a bad day?" a nasally voice asked with a hint of amusement.

Looking in the direction of the voice Ranma-chan saw an old man with a deranged bowl cut that covered one eye and a long pointy nose. He was wearing a white lab outfit and a smirk. **(AN-Wonder who this is huh?)**

Ranma-chan gave a forced smile. "No, I just jump in fountains for the fun of it," Ranma-chan retorted with such sarcasm that even Kuno would have recognized it.

The old man chuckled in amusement. Though he seemed harmless enough, he, for some reason, gave Ranma-chan the chills.

"What's so funny?" demanded the annoyed Ranma-chan.

The old man stopped, looked at Ranma-chan, and began to chuckle again.

Ranma-chan was beginning to lose her temper. "I still don' see what's so fun…ny," Ranma-chan said looking down and blushing, stumbling on the end of her sentence. She was still sitting in the fountain that she had landed in and was sopping wet. Hurriedly she climbed out, a tad bit embarrassed.

The old man stopped his chuckling and looked at the teenager standing in front of him. He smirked and putting out his hand said, "You may call me…Dr. G."

**(AN-That's it! Wait til the next chapter. LOL.)**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**(AN-I was just kiddin'. Come on do you really think I'd be stupid enough to end it there. Keep reading'.)**

** **

Ranma-chan was a little shocked. Never the less she shook Dr. G's hand and said, "I'm Saotome Ranma. Nice ta meet ya." She said this expecting him to, once he heard her name to attack her or force on her some claim.

So when all he did was nod and shake her hand she began to get a little spooked. Good things never happened to her. However when he told her it was likewise she mentally checked for the auras of the four horsemen bringing the end of the world. That's when her vision went black and she passed out from shock.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**(Don't worry it ain't over til the fat lady sings.)**

** **

****Dr. G was one of the five creators of the Gundams, the creators of the Gundams never panicked, and therefore Dr. G was not panicking. He was simply very close to having a complete and utter mental and nervous breakdown. Of all the bad luck, it simply wasn't fair. The Gundam pilots, the five most wanted people in space and on earth, the most dangerous and fatal terrorist team anywhere was beaten…by a FLU bug. It wasn't possible, even J's perfect soldier caught it. All five had also been condemned to bed rest for the next two months according to the medic. Normally they wouldn't have listened but the medic was a woman, and they knew what 05 had yet to learn, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' The problem was that they needed the Gundams during the next two months. To solve this dilemma they had agreed to each find a replacement and meet in exactly two weeks. So here he was one week away from the two-week deadline and he still hadn't found a suitable replacement. He was currently in Tokyo standing by a fountain in the middle of a park with but the few passerbyers. 

Just then he heard the sound of rapidly displaced air molecules heading in a direction towards his coordinates. In simpler terms something was flying towards him and moving fast. He barely had time to blink when a blur of red and black struck and landed in the pond creating a sizable ~splash.~

_ _

_"Well you don't see that everyday. Maybe it's a rubber ducky.'_ The sound of mumbling caught his attention and he could have swore he heard the words *uncute* and *tomboy.* Turning to see what had crashed into the fountain he felt his breath catch.

_'Well it definitely isn't a rubber ducky,' _Dr. G thought absently to himself. {Being a genius he could do that.}What he saw most definitely wasn't a rubber ducky but a goddess, no an angel of insurmountable beauty. And a very wet one at that. She had flawless skin and a body that even Barbie would be jealous of. Her face was that of an angel with a pert nose, luscious lips, and eyes that were bluer than the ocean. Framing her face were strands of wet flaming red hair with the rest tied back in a braid that went midback. As beautiful as she looked though, there was still the fact that she was sopping wet and currently sitting in a fountain of water. He couldn't hide his amusement as he asked, 

"Having a bad day?" in his usual nasally voice.

The angel in question turned towards him and giving him a rather forced smile, replied that, "No, I just jump in fountains for the fun of it." She said it with such sarcasm that even that Peacecraft girl could have heard it if it had come from 01. He chuckled amused at the thought of the Peacecraft girl and her infatuation with the Wing Gundam Pilot.

He was broken out of his reverie by the voice of the angel demanding with a somewhat annoyed voice, "What's so funny?" He stopped chuckling but one look at her and he began to chuckle again. She was STILL sitting in that fountain, her hair coming loose, her hands on her hips, and the cutest expression of annoyance on her face.

"I still don' see what's so fun…ny," the angle began to say before looking down and, coming to a realization blushed very cutely and quickly extricated herself from the fountain.

Deciding to be nice to the angel in front of him he stopped chuckling and holding out his hand said, "You may call me…Dr. G."

He saw the somewhat shocked expression come onto the angel's face before she shook his hand and said in reply, "I'm Saotome Ranma. Nice ta meet ya." 

Ranma was it? Somehow it fit this fiery angel. This fiery angel who was beginning to look a bit wary. Maybe it was because he hadn't replied in kind to her last sentence. So he simply said, "Same to you."

Obviously this wasn't it as her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and passed out. G just stood there for a minute before he picked the motionless Ranma up and began to carry her to his current place of residence, not really knowing why. He just had a feeling and decided that was going to act on that feeling that he had only felt once before when he had found Duo. Looking at the bundle in his arms he somehow knew things were about to get a little more interesting.

And somewhere out there a fat lady began to sing.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN- So, what did ya think? How should I have ranma's curse? Boy to Girl or Girl to Boy.If I put it Girl to Boy I'll pair him with one of the pilots. Most likely Heero. Anyway I appreciate all reviews. Like I said earlier in the prologue I am holding a crossover challenge. I have two takers I need at least three more. So come on you guys. PLEEEEEASE????!!!!!!!!!

__

** **


	3. chapter two

*Disclaimer – I do not own Ranma ½ or Gundam Wing. I just like to torture…eh, borrow the characters.  

*AN – There will be yaoi in this. Ranma will be paired with Heero. The curse will be boy to girl. That's all I'll say for now. Read to find out. Oh and I will be switching between G's and Ranma's P.O.V a lot. And I mean **A LOT.**

The Real Solo 

**by ****Oceana_elf**

****Ranma P.O.V****

Ranma-chan awoke to the sound of humming. Sitting up and opening her eyes she found the source of the humming to be the same old man whom she had encountered during her fountain escapade. G, that was his name. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

****G P.O.V****

            G was humming a small tune while checking the room in which he had placed the unconscious Ranma. He had taken her back to his lab and placed her in one of the extra sleeping units, after having one of his female assistants change and dry her off. His male assistants had been more than eager to help. They now occupied the med. units carrying assorted bumps, bruises, and other injuries inflicted on them by the other female assistants. G internally smirked at that thought, then frowned. On the girl's body they had found a number of bruises and small cuts. There were also faint scars around her eyes and neck, almost invisible. She also had a number of broken and cracked ribs, causing reason for concern. Just what had happened to this girl? Certainly she had given him no indication of being injured or of being a victim of abuse. It was a mystery, one he planned to solve as soon as she awoke. As if on cue he heard the sound of a throat clearing from behind him. Turning around he saw the girl, Ranma, sitting up and looking at him with curious eyes.

****Ranma P.O.V****

            Turning around he looked at her with a gleam in his eye as he seemed to examine her. Uh Oh. She had seen that look before in Nabiki's eyes when she wanted something. That look scared her. Before she could say anything he spoke.

            "I hope you don't mind the clothes, it was all there was on such short notice. We weren't expecting company."

_'Clothes, wha…?' _

Ranma-chan's thoughts cut off as she looked down and finally noticed what she was wearing. She was clothed with a long sleeved white shirt, silk, that resembled her chinese shirt but without the pegs. Long white pants made of the same material completed the ensemble. Oh, and she was wearing female undergarments also. Now that she was aware of it the bra she was wearing was awfully tight. Twisting uncomfortably she resolved to get rid of the damn thing later.

****G P.O.V.****

            G chuckled softly as he saw Ranma twisting uncomfortably because of the bra she was wearing.

            "Like I said, it's all we had on such short notice. None of the other assistants matched your specific…attributes."

            G watched her as at first she blushed at his comment and then suddenly started to frown.

****Ranma P.O.V****

_            "…matched your specific…attributes."_

            Blushing in response to G's comment on her bust size, she then began to frown as a thought hit her.  Here was a man she had never met, who had taken her in and clothed her. Something was wrong.

            _'He **must want something. No one has ever none anything for me for just no reason before.'**_

            "Awright, I appreciate what ya did an' all but ya don' honestly 'xpect me ta believe ya did all this for no good reason at all. So wha' do I owe ya or what'd ya want from me"

            _'Now we'll see who he reall…wait, a minute, he looks surprised. He must be shocked that I've figured out his plan, or maybe he really **didn't want anything after all.' **_

****G P.O.V.****

**            G watched as Ranma had a look of proud triump, which suddenly turned indecisive, then disbelieving pride, then transformed into doubt.**

            '_She reminds me of Duo. So open. This is the perfect time to ask about those injuries.'_

**            "Actually there is something you can do for me."**

****Ranma P.O.V.****

**            _'Aha. I knew it! He had to want something. Wonder what it is?'_**

And it ends…I know its really really short but I'm kinda stuck on how I want to continue. I decided to at least put out this much. More will be soon… I hope. I am starting to remind myself  of dark phoenix… I have all these fics. I'm also working on a ranma/harry potter crossover. Idea property of another. Anywaz I gotta go…oh and before I forget, if anyone wants to know when any of my fics update then please e-mail me. Kay. Buh bye. Oceana_elf@yahoo.com


End file.
